eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Captain's Ring
Fastest way to complete the quest * Requires stealth or invis. If you don't have a way to invis yourself, you will need to clear the whole zone by killing everybody, which will take considerably longer. * Head to The Graveyard entrance from The Commonlands loc . From there take the newly excavated entrance to Longshadow Alley loc . Immediately enter The Thieves' Way. Once in The Thieves' Way head East to the room with the menders union Local 858. Take the door on the southeast. This room gives access to the Four main freeport zones. Enter South Freeport via Thieves' Way loc , you will come into the city next to The Freeport Block and Tackle. Follow the dock around the back side of the building near the water to avoid the guards around front. When you come to the end of that dock take a right and go to the end of the next dock where the Seafury Buccaneer's ship is located. If you are facing the water the entrance to the secret hideout will be on your left. Everything is easier to navigate with the http://maps.eq2interface.com plugin. * Once inside, stay invisible. There are only two see-invis NPCs in the zone. One will be a Seafury Bartender, who is directly in front of you when you zone in. However, his aggro range is small, and he is easy to avoid. Fighting him just makes the quest take longer, but you can if you want. * The other NPC which can see invisible characters is a wandering Seafury Patroller. To the left of the zone entrance are two doors. The door on the right leads upstairs to a landing and another room. The door on the left leads down to a bunk room. The wandering patroller will go between these two rooms -- up the stairs to the room above, back downstairs, then through the other door into the bunk room, before coming back out and heading back upstairs. This routine never changes. * As soon as the patroller comes downstairs and starts walking through the door down to the bunk room, run to the doorway which leads to the upstairs room. Right there in the corner, before you start heading upstairs, is a shovel. Right-click on the shovel and select "Pick up shovel" (breaks invis). * Immediately head upstairs into the upper room. In the back left-hand corner will be a small pile of dirt. Right-click on the dirt and select "Use shovel" (breaks invis). * Immediately run out of the room and jump off the landing, in the direction of the zone entrance. * Wait for the wandering patroller to come back out of the bunk room and head upstairs. As soon as he disappears into the other door, run down into the bunk room. Behind the Seafury Captain will be two or three dressers. Right click on the one that gives you a hand icon and select "Use key" (breaks invis). * Run back to the zone entrance and exit the zone. * If the patroller is in a favorable spot (i.e. coming downstairs) when you zone in, this whole process (from zone-in to zone-out) can be finished in less than 45 seconds. Rewards * * * *A healthy amount of AA XP for the first completion. Tip If you die in the instance you will revive outside the instance. If you die in South Freeport, you will revive at the Sandstone Valley place. Usually I make sure I am 100% durability before I do this, and die a few times when my Evac is not up to the guards. This speeds along the process since you can take the griffon to the Hidden Canyon, then to Freeport and jump off right when you get to the tower Gil is in. Really you don't need durability/gear even if you are doing this entirely stealthed and never get caught. Note Now that clickable widgets have a casting timer, stealth is hardly a help in this instance. As soon as you click on any of the objects, you become unstealthed. It is recommended you kill the patroller before starting to use the shovel. OR Enter main room in stealth, wait for the Patroller to head to the bunkroom, grab the shovel. Restealth and go back out in the main room. Wait for the Patroller to make his round, then run up, dig up the key, restealth go back out to the main room. When the Patroller leaves the bunkroom run in, open the wardrobe, and run like heck for the zone door. Addendum This is tough to do in one run, you still have to kill multiple mobs, and if you are anything other than a plate tank you can't do this. Once you're up top and click on the mound of dirt to get the key, your invis breaks and you will have 3 mobs on you.. you can not zone out because this will reset the event, if you run downstairs there are 4-5 mobs you have to contend with. This is one of the worst task to do. Secondary Addendum The first time you do this it is tricky. However, once you figure out the pathing, timing, and sweet spots, it is very simple and quick. You have enough time to run to the shovel invisible, grab the shovel, reinvis, and get to the mound before the pather comes back. It seems that the mobs by the mound are not always the same. If they happen to spawn too close, or more than one, you may have to start over. The majority of the time though, if you tuck yourself in the corner they dont see you. Aggro ranges in here tend to be very small. Then invis up, wait for the pather to come in and head back downstairs. When you start to exit the room, if you pan out through the doorway, you can see when they enter the room under you. Jump the balcony when the aggro mob goes through the door and head for the entrance. When you see the guard go back upstairs, run into the room and jump on the bunk beds. Stay on the first (farthest from the armoires) bed and noone will see you. Use the key, reinvis, and get the heck out. (This was done by a lvl 18 Coercer-no speed buffs, self invis, no fighting) Total runtime from pickup of quest to hand in of quest was 9 minutes, most of it travel time.